Happy Birthday Superboy
by Ash Ninja
Summary: Superboy is rudely awakened in the middle of the night and dragged out of bed for a big surprise. Too bad his superpowers don't prepare him for it. Supermartian. Fluffy one-shot. Complete.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. PS, Let's see if you guys can pick up the Smallville influences ;)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Happy Birthday Superboy  
**

**

* * *

**

The Boy of Steel was peacefully slumbering in bed when he heard his bedroom door open with a soft whoosh, followed by the sensor lights activating. The entire room flooded with a thousand bright lights around him, due to the black starry night decor.

"Go away! Or I'll toss you out…" Superboy mumbled, trying to shield his face with his hands. He suddenly regretted choosing to live in this room, despite its ominous and tranquil appearance.

He only heard a giggle as a warm, light hand grabbed his and tugged persistently until he rolled out the bed and onto the floor. Superboy groaned, blinking up at the intruder. He was met with the blushing yet smiling face of Miss Martian.

"Get up," she said warmly. "C'mon, sleepyhead."

Superboy jumped to his feet, suddenly alert. "What's the matter? Is there an emergency mission?"

"Um… Something like that," M'gann replied, keeping her hold on his hand and pulling him out of his room and down the corridor. "So, did you sleep well?"

"I was," he grumbled crankily.

"Someone's not a morning person…" The Martian girl sighed, shaking her head.

"You should know by now." As they stepped into the elevator to get to the next floor down to the living and briefing rooms, Superboy could hear M'gann's heartbeat increase twice its normal speed. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy," she said hurriedly.

"Uh, okay…" The doors slid open, the duo stepped out into the hallway dimly lit. "What's with the lights?"

"Um, power shortage?" There was a hint of uneasiness in her voice. She kept her gaze forward, trying to keep her face blank.

She's acting weirder than usual; he thought but didn't bother asking. Knowing, M'gann, he would find out what she was hiding sooner or later.

M'gann once again tugged at his hand, he stumbled after her. The clone shuffled his feet slowly to avoid giving her any flat-tires or tripping her. He was so preoccupied with watching his feet that he didn't notice they were head for the living room instead of the briefing room. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What are we doing in here?" Superboy inquired. He noticed the lights in the living room were turned off and using his inferred vision he saw the sky outside of the kitchen windows were still black. "It' still nighttime!"

"Um, actually, it's only… 11:58." M'gann said timidly, sitting Superboy down on the couch.

The Boy of Steel opened his mouth to reply when he felt a slight brush of heat against his face and he looked down at the coffee table. Sitting on a small plate was a large chocolate cupcake alit with a blue candle in the shape of a '1' on top of it. Using his X-ray vision, he could see there was vanilla pudding in the middle.

"What… What is this?" he whispered, looking back up at her. M'gann bit her lower lip, glancing down at her slim wrist. "When did you get a wristwatch?"

"Um… This morning." She mumbled under her breath. "3…"

Superboy furrowed his brow at her. "What?"

"2…"

"M'gann…"

"…1!" M'gann squealed, jumping up and down, clapping her hands giddily. "Happy Birthday, Superboy!"

"Huh?" The clone blinked rapidly at her. M'gann's smile slowly slid off her face, replaced by a worried look, she floated back down onto the carpet.

"Did… Did I get it wrong?" she asked, fear flashing in her eyes.

"Did you get what wrong?" he shot back.

"Isn't today July 5th?" M'gann inquired, looking back down at her wristwatch. "It says so right here…"

Superboy grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to his eyelevel. "Why is July 5th so important?"

"Because… Because today is your birthday… the real 'Independence Day,' for you at least," she replied softly. "Kaldur told me this is the day he, Wally and Robin released you from your genomoph pod and-"

"Helped me escape from Cadmus…" Superboy concluded, the distinctive memories flashing through his mind like a movie on fast-forward. "You… You remember that?"

M'gann blushed, ducking her head and said bashfully, "W-Well, I'm sure the others know too, but, I thought it would be nice if I got to celebrate with you first."

"You mean _alone_?" Superboy swept his eyes around the room to emphasize his point. He settled his gaze back on the Martian, whose blush deepened. He sighed and shook his head, "There wasn't really anything worth celebrating that day."

"I-I, uh, I thought… I just thought… maybe some of us wanted to celebrate the day you came into most of our lives." She dropped her gaze, stepping away from him. "Never mind, I'm sorry I bothered you. You can go back to bed."

Superboy slowly stood up from the couch, he wavered slightly on the spot, watching as M'gann moved to pick up the cupcake. He saw the hurt, disappointed look on her face and squeezed his eyes shut. He never thought of a birthday as anything important for anyone beside the person who was born that day.

Great, he felt like a… what would Kid call him? A douche, yeah.

"Wait," Superboy sighed heavily, reopening his eyes. He told her, "Wait, M'gann."

M'gann paused in the kitchen and glanced at him over her shoulder. She was holding the plate at arm's length, keeping the flame of the candle away from her as much as possible.

"Yes, Superboy?"

"I… I have to blow it out, right?"

She blinked at several times him. "What?"

"The candle, on my birthday I have to blow it out, right?" He sat back down on the couch, waving her back over.

M'gann smiled warmly, perking back up as she hurried back over and placing the cupcake back on the coffee table. "Yes, since you are the birthday person, someone asks you to make a wish, which you do silently - and then blow out the candles."

"Okay…"

"Well?" She nodded at the cupcake; wax slowly began to melt off the candle.

The corners of Superboy's mouth quirked up, his blue eyes shining with happiness and amusement. "Aren't you going to tell me to "Make a wish"?"

"Oh… Oh yes!" M'gann smiled, reaching over and resting her hand on his knee. "Make a wish, Superboy."

The Boy of Steel closed his eyes, silently thinking of his wish, slightly pleased that M'gann hadn't tried to read his mind. After a moment, he opened his eyes, leaned forward and blew out the flame.

The entire room went pitch black. Somewhere within the darkness, Superboy heard the rustling of clothing and then felt M'gann's hand move from his knee to hold his hand. Intertwining their fingers together and lifting them up.

Superboy's ears tinged crimson, now feeling awkward. From the other side of the room, the clouds parted, revealing a Gibbous moon, white moonlight spilling into the room. He suddenly looked down at M'gann as she pull something from her cardigan pocket. A long red ribbon.

"Why do you have that?" Superboy inquired, knitting his brows together. She began to wrap the ribbon around their joined hands. He jostled M'gann slightly with his elbow to get her attention.

"Hold still!" M'gann commanded her tone unusually impatient.

"Ugh." Superboy mumbled, rolling his eyes at her. He tried to distract himself by focusing on the delicious looking cupcake.

When she finished tying their hands together with the silver ribbon, she noticed Superboy's eyes were burning into her, trying to find an answer to what she was doing and why.

"This is your gift Superboy... I know it isn't much, I know it might not mean much... but for me it's the most important thing I could give you..."

The Boy of Steel only looked perplex and confused.

"...What is ...this?" Superboy asked.

To emphasis his point he moved his arms slightly, the one who was tied together with hers because of the red ribbon.

"I ... I think if you look back at all that has happened this past year; you will find the answer..."

The blue-eyed clone frown slightly at her answer, he tried to search through his memory what it could, did he talk to her about something that had to do with her hand? The hand she had once slapped him with? The hand that she uses to protects their friends? The hand –

He didn't take long for him to know what she was talking about...

The hand that wanted to grab his when he was fading away in uncertainty, in self-doubt, in pity...

The hand, the _heart_...

Superboy's heart started to beat frantically in his chest, expressing something he never knew until now... true happiness.

"M'gann, I..."

She could only smile warmly when she knew he found the answer.

"I hope you'll take good care of it..." His head immediately jerked up to look at her at that statement. "It's been pretty lonely until now..."

With the moonlight illuminating his angular features, a small smile found its way on his face, his eyes reflecting the silver of the moon but also his inner happiness.

"I'll take good care of it."

At the mere seconds he finished saying those words, his head slowly moved toward hers, allowing his lips to touch her much softer ones. He would never get tired of that sweet taste she always had.

"Superboy," with her heart beating in sync with his, she could only think of one thing to say, "happy birthday."

* * *

**A/n: I am very proud of this fic, even though it is short but either way let me know if you guys enjoyed it regardless of it's length. **

**And I would like to thank KitsuneTenchi127 for making that Supermartian video on Youtube and saying you was inspired from my stories. My sister Jessesgirl1549 may have commented on my thanks already and possibly on how I cried while watching it. But anyway I just want to say thank you again; and there is nothing wrong with starting to like Supermartian even if it isn't your most favorite pairing. **

**Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed this one-shot and I promise "Guardian of the Survivor" will be updated very soon and ask you all to stay will me. School just started again, so the updates will be a little slower but the next chapter will be up hopefully sometimes this week.**

**So please, leave a review or comment, any form of criticism is welcomed.  
**


End file.
